


Once a Balloon Squad Boy

by alphalester



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Mentions of bipolar, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: The boy gang go for a mcdonalds meal together and run into the balloon squad.. angst occurs almost immediately..





	Once a Balloon Squad Boy

Even had invited the boys to McDonald's as they had finished school early for the day, he didn't really want to go home without Isak, not just yet. He hadn't been doing great this week, the end of school looming on him and his transition to film school approaching faster than he would've liked. Truth be told he wasn't ready to make the change without Isak, that boy was his structure and balance in this shit world. He thought back to Bakka, how that he had moved schools and Sonja had left but she didn't make him feel half as able as Isak did. Even had tried to commit suicide and Sonja had just expected him to need her controlling his every move, Isak didn't do that, he gave Even space to grow as a person but the warmth and stability he needed from someone. Isak was everything. 

"Even, are you gonna order?" his boyfriend's voice stirred him out of his thoughts, he ordered his burger and returning to their table. He sat quietly eating it whilst the rest of the boys continued to make noise around him, comfortably filling the silence that would eat Even alive. Isak's hand was on his knee, grounding him and reminding him that he was okay, it was all over, he was safe. 

"So, she was staring at me for the entire party and I knew i should have gone over to her, but at the same time like, i had this girl who was talking to me who i was supposed to be looking interested in so i" Jonas took a mouthful of his food before continuing. "I just kissed the one in front of me but wished it was the one staring at me and i feel really guilty about it". This made Isak and Even smile a little, "Well Jonas, Isak and I have been there" Even finally participated. "At the Kosegruppa pregame, I was kissing Sonja and Isak was kissing Emma" he chuckled at the memory and ran a hand through his neatly styled blonde hair, "We were eye fucking the whole time though" he pulled Isak closer and planted a small chaste kiss on his lips. Making the boys laugh. "I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT ISAK AND EMMA" Magnus exclaimed almost spitting out his drink. The boy in the snapback merely groaned, rolling his eyes and continuing to eat his fries. Even taking over the task and feeding Isak by putting a fry in his mouth and kissing Isak after he had grabbed it between his teeth. 

"Even...?"

Even looked up immediately to find a boy with brown hair staring at him, a shy smile on his face. Isak pulled away from Even almost too hastily as he recognised this boy, he was the same boy that Sana had been looking at in Biology on Facebook, Yousef something? 

"Halla Yousef" Even replied, waiting to see if Yousef was still mad at him, standing up from his table and moving closer to his old friend, who simply pulled the him into a huge hug, Even was a good ft taller than Yousef who was burying his face in Even's chest. "I've missed you so much bro!" The blonde was almost in tears, his random curl falling onto his forehead in its trademark way. When they pulled away Yousef looked to the boys sitting at the table, smiling brightly as he caught Isak's eyes. "You must be Even's boyfriend! Its so good to meet you!" Isak stood to be hugged too, unsure really what was happening but he hugged back anyway simply from seeing how alive he had just made Even and only feeling a little jealous. "How did you know that Isak was my.." Even asked, taking a step back to look at the embrace that was happening with a huge smile. "I uh.. I spoke to Sana, I missed you" Yousef replied, finally pulling away from Isak and returning his attention to his friend. The boys smiled a little before they really knew what was happening.

"Spoke to Sana about Wha-" A new voice came from behind one of the walls. The whole of the balloon squad now finding Yousef with the boy who used to be their friend. All of the boys staring on and Even visibly shrinking before them, Isak instantly noticed the boy he knew as Mikael standing at the back of the crowd. A long moment of silence passed as the tension rose to a new level, making everyone feel super uncomfortable."Even Bech Naesheim" Elias started, a small smile growing on his face, coming forward to exchange a familiar handshake with his old friend, "Its good to see you buddy, you look really well". Even smiled, "Yeah, i'm uh.. I'm a bit better thanks" he wasn't sure whether to introduce Isak as his boyfriend at this point. That was when a voice broke through and smashed him into pieces as the atmosphere went as cold as ice, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well, we're just glad that you're alive after everything" Mutta smiled, making everybody in the room cringe.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Isak then spoke up, very nervous and protective as he stood forward, in front of Even. The boys standing and doing the same, Jonas and Mahdi standing in front of Even, each side of him and Magnus beside him. "Its just that when we heard Even tried to kill himself last year -" Mutta continued, clearly not realising he'd said something wrong. Isak's eyes widened with shock, unsure what he wanted to say or even think. Why hadn't Even told him? Then it occurred to him. Mikael. 

"I bet you had something to do with it" Isak almost growled at the boy standing behind them all, Mikael simply shrinking where he stood, a tear dropping down his cheek which made Adam reach out to wipe it away. "Let's just go Isak" Even almost cried, looking at Yousef with sorrow in his eyes. "Get the fuck out of here" Isak spoke, directly at Mikael. He took Even's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. All of the boys except Yousef sharing the same wide eyes and quiet gasp. "Is this your- boyfriend?" Mikael finally spoke, swallowing thickly before finishing his sentence. Even simply nodded as Isak kissed his cheek. "You got a problem with that?" Isak spat, once again staring deep into Mikael's eyes. 

"No it's not a problem. I'm so sorry Even. For everything. I shouldn't have treated you like that" Mikael cried, Adam hugging him to stop him from collapsing to the floor. Even nodded with a small smile. They could work together to get past this, Even wanted these boys back in his life. 


End file.
